


[Podfic] Color by Numbers

by madnads



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes meets My Side of the Mountain, Dehumanization, Gen, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Harm, Steve Rogers Feels, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnads/pseuds/madnads
Summary: The Soldier came up with the plan in his spare time, though he never actually believed he’d put it into practice. Hydra’s reach seemed too complete – too powerful – to actually consider running. But he thought about it.And then the man stopped fighting. And he said he knew him. And the Soldier felt…felt… He knew what he felt was important.So, he ran.-- Written by Vitoliel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Color by Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586269) by [vitoliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitoliel/pseuds/vitoliel). 



I'm really excited to post this podfic! I want to thank Vitoliel for allowing me to make this podfic and for the positive feedback! I had fun and quite a few challenges, but I am very happy with ending result. :D 

Color by Numbers is one of many stories that really stuck to me after I finished reading, and have read and reread this multiple times. I love Barnes' journey. I've finished recording this series and just need to add the finishing edits. :) Each part is roughly an hour long. This first part is shorter. 

The song I use for the breaks of this fic is from Epic Frog. 

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaM0MxbVZ0SHRtNmM) (34 minutes)

Happy listening! Also, go give [Vitoliel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vitoliel/pseuds/vitoliel) lots of love for writing an awesome fic!!! 

Again, I would love any feedback! I'm also over on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com) too so if you want to drop by and say hi :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter :D 

[ Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaSklGOWxwTXkyU2M) (~50 min) 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter is here! :D 

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaQm1oRkZrNEJKQVE) (~1 hr 3 minutes)


	4. Chapter 4

:D Sorry, It's been kinda crazy for me and I forgot to post... But here's 4th chap!! Enjoy! :D If you ever want, chat me up over on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com) :D see ya'll friday! 

[Chapter 4](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaOHVYQWlJTDZIdk0)


	5. Chapter 5

These next two chapters were definite challenges for me. Many kudos and thanks to Analise010 for listening and giving feedback! Many thanks for Reena-Jenkins for your support and encouragement! I do hope you enjoy this next chapter! 

I have many feelings... so if anyone is interested, come have feelings with me over on [tumblr](madnads.tumblr.com)

[Chapter 5](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaT21sWDZNTDBmS1E)(~1hr 16 min)


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter!!! Thank you again to analise010 and Reena-Jenkins for helping me through this last bit! 

This podfic wouldn't be possible without the amazingly written work from Vitoliel! (So go give her lots of love and kudos!!!) Happy listening!

[ Chapter 6 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B9JtqgQwuKmaYmNIZi1aalhxNmM)(~47 min)

Thoughts, comments, suggestions, you like it? let me know here or over on [tumblr!](madnads.tumblr.com)


End file.
